Taciturn
by ChemicalGothic
Summary: ****FICHAS FECHADAS**** Elas virão do futuro impedir que Hera domine o mundo, mas vão encontrar muito mais do que uma batalha.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

O ano é 2645, os deuses não existem mais, a fútilidade e a crueldade de alguns deles os levaram a batalhar pelo poder sobre os homens. Nenhum sobreviveu e a Terra foi devastada por essa guerra. Em meio a tudo isso o báculo de Athena que estava sob responsabilidade das 12 amazonas de ouro, protetoras das casas zodiacais, foi roubado por Cerpheu, servo de Hera, que o fundiu com o tridente de Poseidon e com a espada de Hades, montando um novo báculo, muito mais poderoso. Com o poder do novo báculo, Cerpheu trouxe Hera de volta a vida para governar o mundo. Vendo que tudo estava destruído a deusa decide abrir um portal no tempo e regressar ao passado onde os deuses e a humanidade ainda existiam para dominar o mundo e iniciar o seu reinado como deusa absoluta. Em sua primeira tentativa as amazonas douradas aparecem para impedí-la, mas são facilmente derrotadas pelo poder do novo báculo e não conseguem impedir a volta ao passado de Hera e seu servo. Nove dessas amazonas morrem nessa tentativa. Para tentar impedir Hera de concretizar seu plano e iluminadas pela sabedoria de Athena as 3 guerreiras restantes se dirigem ao templo perdido de Chronos, onde supostamente a "Chave do Tempo" está guardada. Ao localizar a chave, as garotas tomam uma decisão: Voltar ao passado um ano antes da aparição de Hera e seu servo. Nessa jornada em busca de justiça, elas encontrarão muito mais que uma batalha.


	2. Fichas

**Oi, oi. Bom essa é a minha primeira fic aqui no site, mas já escrevo desde 2007 (normalmente fics com bandas), mas minha paixão por CDZ me fez criar coragem para criar esta história. Espero que alguém leia e goste =)**

**A idéia de Fics com fichas é da Piesces Luna (acho que é assim que escreve).**

**Apesar de virem apenas três amazonas do futuro, terão mais 10 meninas do passado encaixadas na história. Ao todo serão 13 meninas =D**

**Pra funcionar certinho e ser justa segue aqui as fichas a serem preenchidas e a primeira que enviar solicitando o douradolicious leva ok?**

**Mandem as fichas por PM please e estou no aguardo.**

Mulicious:

(Viajante do futuro número 1) Quem escolher ser uma das viajantes do futuro, vou pedir que incluam vícios das personagens, porque obviamente muita coisa mudou no santuário até chegar na era delas, então vou colocar essa opção. Você escolhe o vício da personagem.

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 17 anos

Vício: Cigarro, álcool, drogas

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Debalicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 20 anos

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Sagalicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem):16 anos (eu sei que ele é velho xD)

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Kanonlicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 22 anos

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Mascaralicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 18 anos

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Aiolialicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 19 anos

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Aioloslicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 16 anos

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Shakalicious:

(Viajante do futuro número 2) Quem escolher ser uma das viajantes do futuro, vou pedir que incluam vícios das personagens, porque obviamente muita coisa mudou no santuário até chegar na era delas, então vou colocar essa opção. Você escolhe o vício da personagem.

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 19 anos

Vício: (Cigarro, álcool, drogas)

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Dohkolicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 23 anos

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Milolicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 17 anos

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Shuralicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 20 anos

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Camuslicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 21 anos

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Ditelicious:

(Viajante do futuro número 3) Quem escolher ser uma das viajantes do futuro, vou pedir que incluam vícios das personagens, porque obviamente muita coisa mudou no santuário até chegar na era delas, então vou colocar essa opção. Você escolhe o vício da personagem.

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 17 anos

Vício: (Cigarro, álcool, drogas)

Características físicas:

Personalidade:


	3. Fichas e Atualização

****ATUALIZANDO****

Oi, oi. Bom essa é a minha primeira fic aqui no site, mas já escrevo desde 2007 (normalmente fics com bandas), mas minha paixão por CDZ me fez criar coragem para criar esta história. Espero que alguém leia e goste =)

A idéia de Fics com fichas é da Piesces Luna (acho que é assim que escreve).

Apesar de virem apenas três amazonas do futuro, terão mais 10 meninas do passado encaixadas na história. Ao todo serão 13 meninas =D

Pra funcionar certinho e ser justa segue aqui as fichas a serem preenchidas e a primeira que enviar solicitando o douradolicious leva ok?

Mandem as fichas por PM please e estou no aguardo.

Mulicious:

Já tem dona

Debalicious:

Já tem dona

Sagalicious:

Já tem dona

Kanonlicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 22 anos

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Mascaralicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 18 anos

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Aiolialicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 19 anos

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Aioloslicious:

Já tem dona

Shakalicious:

(Viajante do futuro número 2) Quem escolher ser uma das viajantes do futuro, vou pedir que incluam vícios das personagens, porque obviamente muita coisa mudou no santuário até chegar na era delas, então vou colocar essa opção. Você escolhe o vício da personagem.

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 19 anos

Vício: (Cigarro, álcool, drogas)

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Dohkolicious:

Já tem dona

Milolicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 17 anos

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Shuralicious:

Seu Nome:

Nome (que será a da personagem): Você escolhe =D

Idade (Da personagem): 20 anos

Características físicas:

Personalidade:

Camuslicious:

Já tem dona

Ditelicious:

Já tem dona


End file.
